The Fashion Mall At Keystone
The Fashion Mall at Keystone, known better as The Fashion Mall, is an upscale shopping center in the northeast section of the city of Indianapolis, Indiana. The mall is located off I-465 at 86th Street and Keystone. The mall opened in 1973 and is considered the heart of the Keystone at the Crossing district. Developed, managed, and owned by Indianapolis-based Simon Property Group, the center is currently anchored by Saks Fifth Avenue and Nordstrom. The Fashion Mall consists of two two-story buildings linked by a glass archway called "The Crossing" that is also a food court. The mall offers 123 specialty shops and restaurants. Over 40% of the stores in the mall have their sole location in the state of Indiana there. About 97% of the store's retail area was in use at the end of 2006. Sometimes the area is called Keystone/Clearwater, which refers to the large neighboring Clearwater Crossing mixed-use development named after the nearby Lake Clearwater. Parisian's parent company, Saks Incorporated, sold the entire chain of stores to Belk. Belk thus sold the location to Nordstrom. In summer 2007, the store was renovated and reopened as the state's second Nordstrom location. The process was similar to Saks Fifth Avenue's renovation and replacement of Jacobson'sold store. History The Fashion Mall had its original incarnation in the early 1970s as a small luxury mall of 50,000 square feet (4,600 m2). The Fashion Mall was adjacent to its companion shopping center called The Bazaar, a building of labyrinthine corridors housing family-run stores. The Fashion Mall underwent several renovations and expansions over the years, and The Bazaar was eventually demolished to make way for the growing shopping center. Over the years, numerous retail centers and stand-alone restaurants have been built both in the mixed-use development where the Fashion Mall is located and all along the 86th Street corridor. The Fashion Mall/Clearwater Crossing area now provides a continuous retail corridor which merges with the Castleton Square Mall shopping area located almost 3 miles (4.8 km) to the east. The Fashion Mall has become a regional high-end shopping destination, standing two stories high and covering 680,000 square feet (63,000 m2) in two separate buildings. The buildings are connected by a glass archway called "The Crossing" which served as the complex's food court until renovations in 2011-2012. The food court was moved to new space immediately to the west and The Crossing was turned into additional retail. The Fashion Mall has had many retailers in its past. Its old anchor, Jacobson's, was the only store located in the state of Indiana. It has since been replaced by Saks Fifth Avenue, which is also the only store in the state. Parisian at The Fashion Mall, which is one of two stores (the other location at Circle Centre was rebranded as Carson Pirie Scott & Company) in the state, was converted to Nordstrom in fall of 2008, now the only such store in the state, following the closure of the Circle Centre Mall store in 2011. The largest stores in the mall are Nordstrom and Saks Fifth Avenue. Crate & Barrel opened in late 2005, and Tiffany & Co. opened in 2006. The mall had $586 of sales per square foot in 2005. See also * Castleton Square * Circle Centre * Lafayette Square Mall * Washington Square Mall Of Indianapolis * Southport Commons Shopping Center Category:Malls in Indiana Category:Largest Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Simon Property Group Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1973